Assess the duration of viral suppression with ZDV/3TC/IDV and/or 1592U89 in subjects with undetectable virus at entry; and,, compare alternative treatment regimens containing combination of 1592U89, DMP-266, Adefovir and Nelfinavir in subjects with detectable virus.